Love is magic
by Glitter101
Summary: On a vacation to the crystal empire twilight bumps into a familier pony. Twilight is convinced its not love...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight was on her way to the crystal empire to see her brother and cadence. It had been a while since she saw them. When she arrived she walked out when she bumped into someone.

"I really sorry princess" the pony said. "don't be i wasn't looking where i was going." Twilight took the hoof of the pony who helped her up. She looked up and her face was turning real red. "F-flash?"

"princess? I guess no matter what we're always going to bump into each other." twilight realized she was still holding his hoof and quickly let go. "Yea i guess we are."

"w-what are you doing here?" Twilight asked."Well, i came to escort you to the castle. Can i take your bag?" Twilight looked over at here bag. "sure."

they started heading for the castle and twilight couldn't stop staring at flash. Yup, this was going to be a great vacation.

AUTHORS NOTE: i know its short but they will get longer sowy


	2. Chapter 2

As twilight was walking in the castle she was left at her room by flash. "Soo, ill see you around?" "y-yea, see you around." Twilight closed the door and gave a sigh.

A few minutes past and there was a knock on the door. "Come in." cadence came in with shinning armer. "Twily!" twilight ran to her brother and cadence and gave them both a hug.

"how was your trip?" Cadence asked. "It was fine but i just couldn't wait to see you guys." Twilight said finally letting go. "we couldn't wait to see you either." shinning armer looked at twilight with a serous face.

"why are you looking at me like that?" Twilight asked. "well, my and cadence have been talking and princess Celestia and luna agree with us that you, since your a princess-" shinning was cut of by twilight.

"spill it already!" Twilight rolled her eyes, this was getting annoying.

"sorry, well we decided that maybe being a princess its time you have protection." Shinning said. "What! I don't need protection!" Twilight yelled "twilight calm down." Cadence tried making her relax.

"i cant i don't know why you would even think that!" Twilight said. "Alright." Shinning finally said. "Then you tell The one that was supposed to protect you that you don't need him."

"fine i will." Twilight said. Shinning armer went in the hallway and came back in with a guard. "Twilight meet flash sentry" twilight couldn't believe it.

"don't you have something to tell him" shinning armer said. "um, yea...i,i cant...wait for you to be my guard.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinning armer looked at twilight confused."flash sentry could you leave us for a second." Shinning said. "Yes sire." As flash walked out cadence just smiled. Did twilight actually like this guard? She was going to find out. Twilight looked at her brother. "What?" twilight said, knowing what.

"i thought you said you didn't need a guard?" Shinning approached her sister who took some steps back. "Well, i changed my mind." Twilight defended. "You never change your mind that fast. What's really going on?" Twilight looked at cadence as if saying 'help me'.

Cadence approached shinning armer. "All right shinning, let her breath." Cadence said. "Yea, you could give me a little space, i can make up my own mind Yu know." Shinning looked at twilight. He could tell she was hiding obviously cadence knew too.

"alright. You win. Ill leave you alone." Shinning said. Shinning armer left leaving twilight and cadence alone. "Well, alt least know you can talk to flash." Cadence said with a smile. "Yea-wait what!? No,no no I'm just going to stay right here." twilight said. "You cant avoid your crush forever." cadence approached twilight.

"i don't have a Crush on him." Twilight said. "Then why did you stumble when he came in." Cadence started teasing twilight. "I don't know what your talking about." Twilight started turning red. "you cant hide love from the princess of love twilight." twilight didn't know what to say. Did she like him? But...she couldn't, what if he didn't like her?

"i know." She finally said. "Sooo..." Cadence said with a smile. "I, have a ...crush on him ok." twilight put her head down. "I knew it!" Cadence cheered. "Come on twilight it couldn't hurt to talk to him. He is going to be your personal guard After all." Cadence looked at the younger princess. Twilight put her head up and looked at the door. "I guess your right."

Cadence just smiled."alright ill leave you to it then." Cadence walked out leaving twilight. Twilight walked out the door repeating to herself,"i can do this, i can this, i can do thi-" "do what princess?" Twilight let out a little yell and looked behind her. Flash was standing there with his smile as always.

"flash, i um, you know what forget it." Flash gave a little laugh. "Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you princess." "you can call me twilight." "Twilight." Flash repeated. "Thats a cool name." Twilight blushed when he said this. "So looks like I'm your new guard." Flash said trying to keep the conversation going. "Yea i guess you are. I feel a little better knowing its a friend instead of a random guard."

"friend?" Flash asked. "yea well, not if you don't want to, we don't have to be friends, we could be more like-" "calm down twilight. Of course i want to be your friend." twilight looked relived. She should really think before she says anything. But then again she really COULDN'T think straight around flash.

Flash looked at twilight. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch later, as friends, of course just to know about each other. We are going to see a lot of each other for a while." twilight couldn't talk. She felt there was something stuck in her throght.

it was so bad that all she could do was nod. "Great. Well your brother asked me to take you to the gardens after you got out of your room. Shall we go?" Twilight just knotted again in response. After they got to the gardens twilight saw shinning armer and cadence waiting for her.

"hay" twilight said as she got closer. "Hay twily" shinning turned to flash. "Its alright i got it from here." Flash knotted and walked away. "What took you so long twily?" "Nothing, now what did you want me to come for?" Twilight tried to change the subject. "Well, your only staying a week so we decided to show you all around town since we never showed it to you properly." cadence answered.

"alright then lets go." Twilight started walking beside shinning and cadence. they went everywhere. "Well we better head back. "cadence said. "Or maybe we could go to the park." Shinning suggested. "No i think cadence is right. We don't want to do everything in one day." Twilight had fun and the park sounded nice but she had to get back to flash.

they finally convinced shinning to go so they were on their way back. They went their separate ways ad twilight started looking for flash. She finally found him outside and walked to him. "Flash?" Twilight sat next to him. "Hay twilight ready to go?" twilight and flash were walking when flash stopped.

"what's wrong?" "We're here." Flash said. "here?" Twilight looked around but didn't see a restaurant. She looked back at flash with a confused face. "Look up." He told her. Twilight looked up and saw a restaurant on a cloud. "Up there?" Twilight asked. "You have wings right?" Flash pointed at her wings. "Yea i have wings, but i don't really know how to use them."

"Don't worry ill help you." Flash took her hoof. This took twilight by surprise. He started flapping and twilight started flapping her own. When they finally made it, flash let go of twilight's hoof and they made their way in the restaurant. Everyone was looking at them wondering why the princess was with him.

flash noticed twilight feeling a little weird. "Hay, just focus on me. Pretend their not here." flash told her. It was actually easy for twilight to do it. When they sat at their table flash asked twilight a question. "Twilight, are you happy I'm your guard?" Twilight immediately turned red. "Y-yes of courseI'm happy. Why wouldn't i be?"

"because i sort of herd you tell your brother that you didn't need a guard." Twilight didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him she liked him. She would have to tell him sooner or later though. She decided she would just tell him. "I didn't want a guard, but when i saw it was you i changed my mind." Flash looked confused. "Why?"

"well,i sort of, kind of, maybe...like you." Twilight finally said. Flash just stayed in shock. "Im sorry maybe i should have-" twilight was stopped by flash. "No, the truth is, i like you too." Flash said.

"really?" Twilight asked."yea, i guess i was just a little scared to tell you." Flash said. "So was i, but I'm glad i said it." Twilight said. "Me too." Flash smiled at twilight who returned it. They both ate their meals and talked for hours. When they got back to the castle flash dropped twilight off at her room.

later cadence came in. "Hello twilight, where did you go i was looking for you." Twilight smiled really happy about the time she had. "I went to get lunch with flash." Cadence smiled at that really happy for twilight. "So how did it go?" Cadence asked.

"i...i think I'm in love."


	4. Chapter 4

Cadence was really happy to hear that. "Your in love with flash?" Twilight couldn't help but jump. "Yes and he said that he really liked me too." Now even cadence jumped up a little. "Thats great twilight!" Cadence cheered.

twilight and cadence talked a little more and then twilight had to go to bed. After cadence left twilight sighed and couldn't stop smiling. today was one of the best days ever.

But her brother didn't need to know. If he found out he would kill flash.

Twilight decided to think about it tomorrow, right now she was too tired.

twilight woke up to knocking at the door. She slowly got up and opened the door. Flash was standing there. Twilight immediately waked right up. "Flash what are you doing here?" "Your brother asked me to wake you up and remind you to go to breakfast." Flash said.

"alright well ill be on my way." Twilight said. "Twilight could i ask you something?" twilight looked at flash before she answered. "Yea" flash looked strength into twilight's eyes. "do you want to do go on a date with me?" Twilight couldn't help but smile."Of course ill go on a date with you."

"really? I didn't know because well your a princess and i a guard and everything so-" twilight leaned in and kisses his cheek. She didn't plan to it just sort of finally spoke. "Don't ruen the moment." Twilight turned around and closed the door.

flash just stood there not knowing what to do next. He snapped out of it though when twilight came out a few minutes later with her main brushed and clean. "Are you coming?" Twilight said walking to the the dinning room.

flash cought up to her and started talking. "Do you want to go to the park for our date?" Flash asked. "That sounds like fun." Twilight said. "Well here's my stop." Twilight said. "Ill pick you up at 7 alright." Flash said

twilight walked in and saw her brother and cadence sitting down. "Hay, twilight." Cadence smiled. "twily, i was wondering when you were going to get here" shinning said. "Sorry i got a little...distracted." Twilight sat next to cadence. Cadence whispered something to twilight and she just knotted and smiled.

shinning armer looked at twilight and then at cadence. "You two are hiding something something and i want to know what." Shinning armer said. Twilight looked at cadence who didn't say a word.

"twily i want the truth." Shinning sounded more stern. "I am going on a date tonight." Twilight said. Shinning armer looked surprised. "Im sorry it sounded like you said you had a date." Shinning said. "I did."

this time shinning instead of surprised he was mad. "What!? Without letting me know him first." Shinning started. "First, your not my dad, and second, you do know him its, flash sentry."

shinning armer was about to say something until cadence came in between. "Don't even ack like this is a bad thing shinning, twilight is old enofe to date. Not only that but you know flash sentry and he has never given you any problems before. At least give him a chance. Its not like their going to get married today and start a family."

twilight started chocking on the fruit she was eating after cadence said that. "Sorry twilight." Cadence said. "Please don't joke about that again." Twilight said. "Yes please don't." Shinning agreed.

Shinning looked down. "I know its just that twilight's my little sister and its really hard to let go." Shinning felt twilight giving him a hug. "Im always going to be your little sister and I'm always going to need you to protect me but i protect myself too." Twilight said.

after shinning finally calmed down they ate breakfast and hanged together all afternoon. Twilight remembered about flash and started getting ready for their date.

flash nocked on the door and looked at twilight. Her main was curled differently and her eyelashes were really curly and pretty. "Wow twilight,you look, great." Flash said. Twilight just blushed at the comment. "thanks, should we go?" Twilight asked.

"of course." Flash led the way. At the park they talked got ice cream and at one point started to splash each other with water. Time went by so fast they didn't realize it was night.

they started looking at stars. "you know what? The stars are always gunna twinkle but your always going to be my little sparkle." Flash looked at twilight. they looked into each others eyes.

they leaned in closer until their lips touched. They both felt like they were the only to people in the world. When they broke apart they looked at each other and smiled.

"i love you." Flash said

"i love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

A week past and it was finally time for twilight to go back home. Shinning armer and cadence went to watch twilight and flash off.

"I'm going to miss you twily. Make sure and visit more often." Shinning armer said hugging her sister. "Don't worry, i will. And next time ill bring the girls." Twilight said.

"I hope you have a nice journey twilight" cadence told her. Twilight hugged her brother and cadence one last time.

shinning armer whispered to flash "take good care of her flash or your not going to see day again." flash knotted and got on the train with twilight.

"i cant wait for you to meet my friends." Twilight sat next to flash. "Do you think they'll like me?" Flash asked. "Im sure they will. I like you, don't I ?" Twilight rested her head on flash's shoulder.

when they arrived twilight was brought to the ground by a pink pony. "Twilight we've missed you so much!" pinkie said. Twilight smiled a her energetic friend. "Im happy to see you too pinkie but, i cant breath."

applejack and rainbow dash took pinkie off of twilight. "Alright pinkie give her some space." Applejack said.

"Sorry darling we're just all so exited your back from your trip." Rarity said. "Its alright. I really missed all of you a lot too." Twilight said.

flash came up next to twilight. Twilight completely forgot about flash. "Oops. Girls this is flash sentry. He is my personal guard." Twilight said. Flash looked at twilight's friends who looked surprise about twilight having a guard.

"twilight i didn't know that you-" rarity was cut off by twilight. "It was my brother's idea." twilight said. They all looked at each other. "Oohhh." They said in union. "But flash is more than a guard."

everyone looked at twiloght wierd. "What do you mean?" Fluttershy said. "Me and flash are sort of...dating." Twilight was imidiatlly pulled away by her friends. "Exuse us for a second." Fluttershy said.

twilight felt a little dissy being pulled like that. "What was that for?" Twilight asked. "What do you mean your dating!" They all said in union. Twilight expected her friends to be surprised but not completly freak out.

"would you all calm down?!" Twiloght said. They all took a step back realizing how they reacted.

"Sorry twilight, its just that you never mentioned anyone special before." Rarity said. "yea, sorry we freaked out there sugercube." Applejack said. "Its alright." Twilight Said.

twilight walked to flash and nuzled him. The others just looked at them and gave them an "aawww." Twilight blushed remembering her friends were there.

Twilight invited everyone in her libery for some food. "Shouldent you tell them that you cant stay long." Flash asked. "Dont worry i will, just not now. Lets just have fun." twiloght said.

flash looked at twilight. "i wish i could but i cant. Im your guard too." Flash said. Twilight looked a little diapointed. Flash noticed and gave twilight a kiss. They both didnt know that her friends were watching from the window.

when twilight got in her house all her friends looked at twilight with big smiles. "What?" They looked at each other. "Noooothing."


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight was having a great time. She was playing games with her friends and talking the night away.

"Maybe we can go for a picnic tomorrow." Fluttershy suggested. "Why don't we go swimming instead." Pinkie said with her energetic voice.

pretty soon everyone started shouting ideas all over the room. It was time twilight told them the bad news. "Girls!" twilight screamed getting everyone's attention.

"what?" They said in harmony. "Look i now that this is sudden but..." Applejack was the first to calm down. "Your not staying are you?" Twilight looked at the floor not being able to look at her friends.

"why didn't you just tell us Darling?" Rarity asked. "I didn't want you guys to be mad at me since I'm leaving." Twilight said. She expected her friends to start yelling but nothing happened.

"your not mad?" Twilight looked at her friends. "Of course not." Rainbow said. "We are a little disappointed but your a princess and you have new responsibilities." Fluttershy gave twilight a warm hug.

twilight ended up in the middle of a big group hug. "Thanks guys. I guess flash was right about not worrying about telling you." Twilight said.

"why don't you invite him in?" Pinkie said

twilight walked outside where flash was standing. "Flash-" "stop right there twilight i know where your going and I'm not going in. Im here to protect you."

twilight looked at flash."Well what if someone got inside and since you were out side you couldn't protect me or my friends. You would have lost not only your princess but your marefriend too."

flash looked inside and then back at twilight. "Your not getting me to move." Twilight leaned in and gave flash a really passionate kiss. "How about now?"Twilight said as she pulled away. "Nice try, but no."

twilight was about to give up when she thought of an idea. "Alright. I tried as your marefriend, now I'm telling you as your princess. Get in there before your fired." Twilight said.

"you cant fire me." Flash said. "Watch me get a bigger and more handsomer guard as my personal guard." Twilight said.

flash finally gave up and joined twilight inside with her friends. "What took you guys so long?" Pinkie said jumping around the room. "Nothing, just learned to do what twilight says the first time." Flash looked at twilight with a smirk. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

after they all got seated they decided to play truth or dare. It was twilight's turn and rainbow asked they question. "Truth or dare." Rainbow asked."truth"

rainbow thought for a second before asking. "Did you like anyone before flas-" "dare" twilight cut off rainbow. "No you already chose truth." Rainbow said. Flash looked at twilight about to listen to every single word she would say.

"um... Well, yes." Twilight said very awkwardly. Applejack noticed twilight's situation And decided to help her. "Alright who's next." Applejack tried changing subject.

"Who?" Flash asked. "No one important." Twilight said. "If he wasn't important then why did you like him?" Flash said. "Flash that was in the past." "Really? Then why did you freak when they asked the question." "I...because...well" "I'm listening."

applejack turned to rainbow. "Way to go rainbow." rainbow flew to the couple. "Calm down guys." "Im going outside." Flash started leaving to where he was before. "Sorry twilight." Rainbow apologized. "Its not your fault rainbow, but i think i think i want to be alone.

twilight realized something and looked around. "Where's spike i haven't seen him since i came home." "He's helping the CMC try and find their cutie mark." Fluttershy said. Twilight nodded and her friends started to leave.

she went upstairs and laid down in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about flash. Maybe she should apologize. Then again she tried to drop the conversation, but flash insisted in continuing. She would apologize if he apologized first.

the next day twilight woke up and saw spike laying in his bed. She must have fell asleep because she didn't see him come in. She got all her stuff ready and put spike on her back carefully to not wake him up.

When she walked outside she saw flash standing there ready to go. When they got on the train spike woke up. "Hay twilight...where are we?" Spike looked around and saw he was in the train.

"we're going to canterlot spike. I have a few meetings for a couple of days." Twilight said. "right, forgot. Hay flash." Spike stud up and just started talking to flash. Twilight was confused.

spike looked at twilight. "Right, twilight when i got home you were asleep but i wasn't tired so i decided to talk to flash. We were talking for a while." "Oh" twilight didn't really now what else to say.

After talking to flash spike went over to where the conductor was to ask if they were almost there.

it was really awkward for flash and twilight. Nether was saying anything and they wouldn't look at each other. When they got there flash and twilight (with spike on her back) started walking to the castle.

While they were walking flash spoke. "Twilight?" "Yes." Twilight had a stern voice. "Your still mad aren't you?" Flash said. Twilight didn't answer and just kept walking. "Look i don't know what the big deal is. It was just a question."

twilight stopped in front of the door to the castle. "That's not it flash. I didn't want to talk about it and you wouldn't leave the subject alone. It is MY life." flash started getting mad too. "Being PART of your life i think i have the right to know." Twilight was about to talk when she herd someone clean their throught. She turned around and saw princess luna.

"princess luna, its good to see you again." Twilight said a little nervous. "its nice to see you too."

princess luna looked at flash. "Guard flash sentry" "yes princess." "I will inform you when the meeting is over." Flash nodded and signaled spike to come along. Spike got off twilight's back and followed flash.

luna started walking with twilight. "Care to tell me that was about." Luna asked. "Flash and i are just having couple problems." Luna was surprised to hear the word couple. Twilight remembered she hadn't told princess Celestia or luna. "Sorry luna. I guess i forgot to tell you and princess celestia."

"Its alright. But i do know whatever these problems may be you cant let them ruin your relationship. Nothing is stronger than love and even if sometimes it may be hard you have to get through it together and fight for it."

twilight new she was right. She had to talk to flash.

night came and twilight was in her room. She herd a knock on the door and opened it. "Flash? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked. Flash came in and twilight closed the door behind her. "Twilight i need to talk to you." "Flash wait." Flash ignored this and continued talking. "Look twilight. I had no right to make you tell me something that you didn't want to talk about. Im really sorry but i cant stand you being mad at me anymore. I miss you."

twilight smiled and walked towards flash. "Im not mad anymore and the truth is i missed you too."

twilight looked at flash. They shared long kisses. Flash turned twilight on her back and shared more pasionate kisses before they spent the night like it was only the two of them i the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Flash woke up and looked at his side. Twilight was laying there under his wing with her face in his chest. She started moving and he couldn't help but smile. "Good mourning princess." Twilight smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Good mourning."

Flash smiled and nuzzled twilight. "Im glad we're not fighting anymore." Flash looked at Twilight. "Me too." He kissed Twilight's forehead and then realized something. "Don't you have a meeting?" Flash asked. Twilight immediately jumped out of bed. "Oh no, i totally forgot!"

Twilight quickly picked up a brush and brushed her main. She kissed Flash lightly on the lips before she ran out the room. Flash couldn't help but laugh a little. Twilight entered the throne room where princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were waiting for her.

"Hay twilight. Where were you? You'r never late." Cadence asked. "I was just...um...distracted." Twilight said stumbling. The other princesses just looked at each other confused. "Ok" Cadence said.

After the meeting Celestia approached Twilight. "I assume that you and Flash have worked things out." "Yes but, how did-" "Luna told me. I'm happy that you could work things out." Twilight smiled and decided to go and find flash.

She finally found him Walking around the garden. "Hay flash." Twilight walked up to him and nuzzled him. "Hay my little princess, how was the meeting?" "I was fine, i'd like to tell you more but it's classified."

"I guess that's fair. So are you ready to go home? I bet your friends are going to through you a party with a lot of cake and games and all your friends will be there." Flash said. "Why would you guess that?" Flash took out a letter from his sattle bag. "Because Pinkie sent me this letter."

Flash gave Twilight the letter and she began to read. "Well then, let's not keep them weighting." Twilight got Spike and her things and they left to Ponyville.

When they arrived in ponyville Flash was right. There was a big party just for them. "Twilight!" Twilight was thrown to the ground by her friends. "Hi girls." After their group hug they all went to sugercube corner to celebrate. "We've really missed you two." Pinkie said. Flash sat next to Twilight while Twilight rested her head on his shoulder.

"So you two aren't fighting anymore?" Rarity asked. "Nope. We worked everything out." Twilight said. "That's great." Said AJ. After the party Twilight and Flash headed back to the library with Spike on Twilight's back.

"goodnight." Said Twilight as she waled in her room. "Goodnight."

-2 months later-

Twilight woke up feeling really dizzy. She had been feeling really sick lately and decided to go to the doctor. Flash stayed home watching the library and spike. "Calm down Flash." Spike said. "Sorry little buddy, but Twilight's been gone a while, what if it's something bad?"

"Maybe your over thinking it." Spike walked around reorganizing some books to pass time. "Maybe your right. Maybe-" Flash stopped when he herd the door open and Twilight walking in. "Twilight! Well..." Twilight looked a little scared and really nervous.

Not being able to talk Twilight decided to just give him the results.

flash's face quickly changed when he read the results. He looked at Twilight who was really nervous on how Flash would react. Then he finally spoke.

"y-your pregnant?"


	8. Chapter 8

twilight looked at Flash expecting him to freak out or maybe get mad, but he didn't do anything. "Flash are you ok?" Twilight asked. Flash snapped out of it and looked at Twilight. "I'm fine, just a little surprised." Flash said. "You think I'm not. I don't know what to do. this is all to scary for me."Twilight said putting her head down. Flash picked her head up and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry we'll get through it together." Flash said.

Twilight smiled. "Thanks" Twilight said. " For what?" Flash asked. "For helping me and not over reacting." Twilight said. Flash was about to say something until Spike came in the door. "Hay, what's going on?" Spike said. Twilight looked at Flash, "nothing, we're just talking. " Flash said.

Spike could feel that something was up, but decided to leave it...for now. "Okay then, i'll give you a minute. " Spike said walking out the door. "We're going to have to tell them. " Twilight said. "Tell them what? That we're not married and we're expecting a foul. " Flash said. "Then what do we tell them? We can't tell them like that, I can't imagine how my friends will react, and the princess, especially my family. What are we going to do?!" Twilight said freaking out more with every word.

"First, calm down. All the stress is bad for the foul. And second, don't worry we'll think of something. Just don't tell anyone yet. " Flash said. Twilight nodded. "Ok well, why don't we walk around the park to get our mind off things. " Flash suggested. "Yea that sounds nice. " Twilight said walking out the door next to Flash.

When they got to the park they went to the little pond. Twilight rested her head on Flash's shoulder and they both looked at the water. "I never thought I'd end up here." Flash said. " What do you mean? " Twilight asked. "About to have a family. And when the foul gets here I'm going to love him or her with all my heart. " Flash said placing a hoof on Twilight's belly.

Twilight was really happy to hear that. She was even about to cry. Or maybe it was the harmones starting? Ether way she was really happy. "It's getting late, maybe we should go back" Twilight said. "You go ahead, I think I know a way to solve this problem. " Flash said.

"Alright, well be careful and don't take to long. " Twilight told him. Flash nodded and planted a kiss on her nose before he walked off. Twilight smiled and headed back home.

When she got home Twilight opened the door and to her surprise saw all her friends there. "What are you all doing here?" Asked Twilight. "Pinkie Pie said she saw you walk out of the doctor's office and we just came to know if you're okay. " Applejack said.

"I'm fine, it was just a yearly check up." Twilight said feeling guilty about lying. "Are you sure? Your not trying to hide anything from us are you? " Rainbow asked with each word getting closer to Twilight. "No Rainbow, I'm fine. I promise." Twilight said. "Pinkie promise? " Pinkie Pie asked.

"Ummm...do I have to Pinkie promise? I already said I was fine. " Twilight said getting more nervous. "If your telling the truth then you shouldn't have a problem making a Pinkie promise. " Rarity said. "But if you were my friends you wouldn't need me to make a Pinkie promise. " Twilight said.

"But since your our friend we know that you wouldn't make a Pinkie promise if you were hiding something. " Rainbow said. Twilight started to panic a little. "Look, I'm fine, you don't have to worry. Now I'm really tired so if you don't mind I should get to bed." Twilight said pushing her friends out the door and closing it.

A few seconds later the door opened again and Flash came in. "Have you found a solution to this? I don't think I'm going to be able to keep this up long. " Twilight said. "Yes I have." Flash said. Twilight waited for an explanation but instead Flash took out a little black box.

"Twilight...Will you marry me? "


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight stayed there staring at the black box. "Twilight before you say anything. I want you to know one thing." Flash said. "If you think I'm just doing this because of the foul then that's not it. I love you, I was planing on giving this to you next week before I found out you were pregnant...but I guess now is a better time." Flash said.

Twilight looked at Flash and then back at the box. "Sorry, I just a little shocked. But...yes, the answer is yes. I will marry you." Twilight said. Flash smiled at the answer and hugged Twilight. "But, can you expalain why getting married is the solution." Twilight said.

"Well, like you said, they wouldn't be to happy about since we're not married. I figured, if we get married we could get married soon and when we come back from our honeymoon we wait a few days then you tell them that you're pregnant. They'll think it happened after we got married." Flash said.

" Flash, don't you think that if we tell them after over a month of being pregnant they'll think that the baby was born way too early when it is born? They'll get suspitious. Maybe we should be up front with them." Twilight said.

"I guess your right. I just hope that I live to see the day the baby is born." Flash siad.

Twilight giggled a little as she pulled Flash out the door. She went to sugercube corner and told Spike to round up the rest of the girls and bring them to SugerCube Corner. When they were all there Twilight told them that she was getting married.

"that's great Twilight, congradulations you two." Rarity said.

"Best of luck, to both of ya." AJ said.

"Congrats Twi." Rainbow said.

"I'm happy for you two." Fluttershy said in her soft voice.

"Can I plan the wedding?!" Pinkie Pie asked jumping around the couple.

"Of course Pinkie. Rarity can desine the clothes, Aj can be in charge of the food, FlutterShy can be in charge of music and Dash can perform a sonic Rainboom." Twilight said.

Her friends started talking about how happy they were and exited. Twilight could'nt help but smile until Flash tapped her shoulder.

"Maybe you should tell them the other news too." Flash said.

Twilight looked at her friends and took a deep breath before she spoke. "Girls, there's something else I need to tell you." Twilight said.

The room got silent once again and all the attention was on Twilight again. "I'm...going to, well...have a foal." Twilight said. She stayed silent looking at the ground waiting for her friends reaction. But it never came. She looked up from the floor and looked at her friends who looked like they weren't even breathing. Twilight looked at Flash.

"Flash, can you leave me and my friends alone for a second. Flash didn't hesitate one bit, feeling the tension. He nodded and walked out the door leaving Twilight alone with her friends.

"Can you girls say something." Twilight said tired of them just looking at her. They quickly snapped out of it and Apple Jack was the first to speak.

"This isn't a joke, right?" AJ asked. Twilight nodded.

"Look I know that I got pregnant before I got married, but I am getting married now." Twilight said.

"That's what worries us." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight looked confused. "Think about it. Did Flash ask you to marry him before or after he found out you were pregnant?" Rainbow asked.

"After, but he said that he was going to ask me next week." Twilight said.

"Well, how do you know he's telling the truth? And even if he is, what if you just said yes becouse you wanted the foal to grow up with married parents." Rainbow said.

Twilight thought of something to convince her friends that, that wasn't the case But couldn't think of anything. Unfortunally, her silence only made her friends think that Rainbow's coment was true.

"Twilight, you do know are you sure you want to get married?" FlutterShy said. Twilight looked at her friends who looked conserned for her. Did they really think that she would agree to get married if she didn't want to? This got Twilight mad.

"Look, if I wasn't ready to married then I would have said no, but I didn't. I'm going to get married becouse I love Flash and he loves me, ok. The foal has nothing to do with this." Twilight said in a some what mad tone.

Her friends were a little shocked by her outburst but quickly recovered. Pinkie was the first to speak. "We're sorry Twilight. We were just worried about you. We're really happy for you and we mean your wedding and your foal. Right girls?" Pinkie asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Twilight smiled and hugged her friends. "Thank's that means a lot to me." Twilight said. The group hug lasted a little while longer until Flash walked in.

"Twilight we better get going, we don't want to miss the train." Flash nodded.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rarity.

"We're going to the Crystal Empire to tell my brother and Cadence." Twilight said.

Pinkie jumped over to Flash. "If you die, can I plan your funeral?" Pinkie asked. Flash got a little nurvous with Pinkie's compent.

"I'm not going to die...right Twilight?" Flash asked a little nurvous. Twilight couldn't help but laugh a little at Flash.

"You'll be fine Flash. My brother woun't kill you...I think." Twilight said. She looked over at Flash who looked like he was starting to regret wanting to go talk to her brother. "You'll be fine Flash. Now, come on before we miss the train." Twilight said walking out the door.

Flash followed a little nervously. When they got on the train Flash couldn't stop thinking about how Shining Armour was going to react. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the train stoping. Not until Twilight softly hit his shoulder.

"You ready?" Twiloght asked.

"As I'll ever be." Flash said walking out of the train.

When they walked into the palace Flash's heart started beating faster. Twilight went to her brother's office and knocked on the door. When she herd her brother say 'come in' she walked in with Flash walking behind her.

"Twily? What are you doing here?" Shining asked.

"Me and Flash have to talk to you and Cadence. It's important." Twilight said seriously. Shining felt nervous when Twilight spoke like that And he knew it had to be serious.

"I'll go get her." Shining said as he walked out of the room.

Twilight turned to Flash and leaned her head on Flash's shoulder. "Do you think that he's going to freak out?"Twilight asked.

"I think saying he's going to freak out is an understatement." Flash said. "But I won't regret anything." Flash said.

"Me too Twilight agreed."

Shining Amour came in with Cadence behind him. She gave Twilight a quick hug before she went to stand next to her husband.

"What did you need to tell us Twilight?" Cadence asked.

"Well, you see. Me and Flash wanted to tell you that we're having a...foal." Twilight said. Shining looked at Twilight hoping he herd wrong.

"W-what?" Was all he managed to say.

"And we're also getting married." Flash added. Shining turned his attention at Flash now. He was giving him a look that could kill. '_this is not going to end well' _ Twilight thought to herself.

**sorry this took me so long to do. I've just been busy with other stuff, but i promise to update sooner. Make sure to tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Shining looked at Flash who was standing nervously.

"You are so dead." Shining said. Flash's eyes grew and he started taking a few steps back. "If I were you I would start running." Shining said. Flash quickly ran out ofthe room with Shining not far behind him. Twilight looked at Cadence, they both had worried looks on their faces.

"We better go stop them before this gets out of hoof." Cadence said. Twilight nodded and they both headed out fast. Shining was fighting with Flash in the garden. Shining was tackling Flash to the ground and Flash tried to escape his grip. Twilight quickly ran over to her brother and levitated him off Flash. She help him up and looked up at him. Shining tried to keep fighting but Cadence held him in her magic.

"Shining what's wrong with you?!" Twilight yelled at her brother.

"What's wrong with **me**?! I just found out my little sister is pregnant and is getting married for whatever reason!" Shining said.

"Shiny, just listen to her. What do you expect to win from hurting Flash?" Cadence asked. "Other than leaving our future niece or niefiu fatherless."

Shining Armour looked at Flash who was behind Twilight. He looked back at Cadence and just stormed off leaving the three of them alone.

"I'll talk him." Twilight said walking away. Her brother was back in his office just sitting at his desk. She sat on the chair across from his desk but he didn't bother to look at her.

"Shiny please look at me." Twilight said. Shining sighed and looked up from his desk. "Your mad at me." Twilight said.

"I'm not mad at you Twily. I'm just...surprised. This is a lot to take in." Shining said. "How far along are you?"

"I'm two months along but I just found out a while ago." Twilight said. "I was scared and i'm still nervous but Flash has really helped me. You should have seen how he reacted when I told him I was pregnant."

"Are you sure your ready though?" Shining asked. "This isn't just any little thing. This is big."

"I honestly don't know if i'm ready or not. But I don't care, i'm going to love the foal and make sure he or she has everything they need to be happy and healthy." Twilight said.

"I know you're going to be a great mom. I'm just worried about you. And i'm sorry for almost killing Flash, I guess I just sort of blamed him for everything. I'll make sure to apologize to him later." Shining said.

"I'm sure he'd like that. You really did scare him a lot." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I know and I know I shouldn't have even started fighting." Shining said.

"Well then, let's go back, ok?" Twilight said. Shining nodded and followed her outside. Flash still looked scared but calmed down when Twilight gave him a reassuring look. Shining Armour approached Flash making him tense up again.

"Look Flash, I'm really sorry I chased you around the garden and almost killed you. I guess I over reacted a little." Shining said.

"And by a little he means a lot." Cadence said.

"It's alright, if I were in your spot I wouldn't have been too happy too." Flash said.

"Now that's that out of the way, when are you two planning on getting married?" Cadence asked.

"We haven't really set a date yet. I just barely proposed." Flash said.

"Maybe you should get married after the foal. Focus on one thing at a time. That way you can focus on the foal first and Twilight doesn't have to be all stressed out with a wedding and her son or daughter." Cadence said.

"I think your right. What's the rush, right?" Twilight said looking at Flash.

"Sounds good to me." Flash said.

Twilight looked up at the sky and noticed that it was midday. "Flash maybe we should get going so that we can tell my parents about the news." Twilight said.

"They aren't going to try and kill me too right?" Flash asked.

"Well, my mom wouldn't but umm...my dad's unpredictable. I guess we'll find out when we get there." Twilight said.

"Great, just when I thought I was going to live today." Flash said. "Might as well get it over with."

Twilight and Flash said their goodbyes and started heading towards the train station. 'here we go again.' Twilight thought as she got on the train and started heading for canterlot.


End file.
